Kookv's ShortFic
by DoubleTripleTrouble
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek Kookv dengan beberapa judul didalamnya. Rate T yang agak menjurus ke M, mungkin. Selamat Membaca


**Kiss**

 **.**

Taehyung selalu merawat diri, terutama pada bagian wajah dan kepalanya. Karena, _hei!,_ itu adalah aset berharga seorang Kim Taehyung, kau tahu?

Jadi, ketika dia sudah resmi menyandang gelar kekasih selama tiga bulan lebih dan belum pernah berciuman dibibir, Taehyung merasa harga dirinya jatuh.

Kenapa? kenapa Jungkook tidak pernah mencium bibirnya? apa mulutnya bau? atau... giginya kuning?

Dan ketika dia habis kesabaran sehingga memilih untuk bertanya langsung, Taehyung sungguh menyesalinya.

"Nanti. Pasti aku akan mencium mu, Tae. Ketika ada banyak orang berkumpul, orang tua mu ada disana, kita berdiri berdampingan, ketika kau berucap _aku bersedia,_ hingga akhirnya pastur memberikan titah _kau bisa mencium mempelai mu._ Disana Taehyung. Aku akan melakukannya didepan mereka semua."

Dan setelahnya wajah Taehyung berubah warna menjadi merah, kuning, dan hijau.

 **.**

 **Anak?**

 **.**

Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai didepan televisi dengan Taehyung yang duduk disela kaki Jungkook dan bersandar di dadanya. Kebiasaan malam mereka, membicarakan masa depan.

Dan topik kali ini adalah, anak.

"Aku mau anak perempuan, Tae."

Reflek pertama Taehyung adalah menggeleng. "Tidak, Kook, laki-laki saja. Agar mereka lebih mewarisi kelebihan kita." Entah lebih apa yang Taehyung maksud.

Kening Jungkook berkerut samar. Agak kesal dengan cara Taehyung memanggilnya. _Seperti anjing menggonggong,_ pikirnya. "Taehyung junior versi perempuan, pasti lucu sekali. Perempuan saja, ya?"

Bibir Taehyung mencebik, _jengkel._ "Laki-laki saja, Kook. Kelebihan kita akan menurun deras padanya. Kau ini kena- astaga Jungkook!"

Taehyung tiba-tiba kaget, tapi Jungkook bahkan lebih kaget lagi.

"Kenapa, Tae?"

"Aku kan laki-laki. Mana bisa hamil, _sih._ "

Taehyung diam. Jungkook juga diam. Tapi diamnya Jungkook beda. Seperti berfikir tentang sesuatu yang, emm...

"Hei, Tae."

Taehyung sedikit menengadah untuk menatap Jungkook dibelakangnya. Memberi gestur bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Jungkook hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Taehyung bingung.

Jungkook tidak.

Tiba-tiba-

"Ayo kita buktikan apakah kau bisa hamil atau tidak."

Setelah mendengar itu, barulah Taehyung sadar bahwa kancing kemejanya yang masih utuh tinggal dua lagi. "Astaga, Kook!"

Taehyung berusaha mempertahankan dua kancing kemejanya.

Sedangkan Jungkook berusaha memusnahkan dua kancing berikutnya.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan acara tarik-menarik kemeja Taehyung.

 **.**

 **Which**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah ujian masuk universitas dan Taehyung sudah menyiapkan sesiang suntuk (karena malam sudah ketinggalan zaman) untuk ini.

 _Well,_ katakan terima kasih pada kesabaran tingkat tinggi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Pertanyaannya seperti ini saja? _Hah!_ bayi pun bisa mengerjakannya, Kook. Jadi jangan remehkan aku." Taehyung itu bodoh. Mana mungkin ada bayi yang bisa mengerjakan soal bahasa inggris? bisa-bisa para ibu berteriak karena histeris.

Tapi yang namanya Taehyung, tetap saja Taehyung.

"Pssstttt." Itu Taehyung. Memberi kode bantuan pada orang didepannya, Jungkook.

"Pppssssstttttttttt." Itu bukan Taehyung, Jungkook juga bukan.

Taehyung bingung, _kok ada yang ngerespon?_ Pikirnya.

Lirik kiri, tenang. Lirik kanan, tenang jug-

 _What the Princess!_ tuh orang seberang melototin Taehyung? Wah, nantangin, nih!

Mata melotot ekstrim.

Acungin jari tengah.

Sentuhan akhir, angkat kepala untuk memberi kesan mengancam.

 _Yuhuuuuu_ , sempurna.

Oke, kembali ke Jungkook.

"Jeon _to the_ Jung _to the_ kook, _ayeee._ Jeon _to the_ Jung _to the_ kook, _uyeee._ Jeon _to the_ Jung _to the_ kook, _yehet._ Ju-Ju-J-J-Jung-Jungkook _eehhh._ " Ini salah satu cara jitu agar cepat direspon Jungkook, nge _rap,_ versi Taehyung.

Tuh kan, Jungkook menoleh.

Taehyung nyengir.

Jungkook mendelik ganas.

Taehyung tetap nyengir.

Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan busa dari mulut- tidak.

Baiklah, Jungkook mengalah. Untung cinta.

"Kenapa, Taehyung?" walau cinta, Jungkook tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan desisan ularnya.

" _Which_?"

"Yang mana."

"Astaga, kau balik bertanya? jawab saja."

"Yang mana, Taehyung."

Taehyung _keki,_ sedangkan Jungkook nyaris berubah menjadi _Medusa._

"Aku tahu kau mencintai ku Jungkook. Tapi bisakah kali ini kau membiarkan ku mandiri? aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu lebih dari ini. Katakan saja artinya, Kook. Katakan."

 _Ih,_ Taehyung ke _pede_ an.

"Yang mana, sayang."

"Jungkook!"

"Sudah ku katakan pada mu Taehyung. Yang mana."

"Jung-"

"Pak, ada yang bekerja sama."

Keduanya menoleh horor.

Oh, _demi ubur-ubur dan selainya_! itu kan si mata melotot! dasar pengadu. _Saus tar-tar, rajungan kotor, MEDUSA!_

Akhirnya mereka berdua diusir dari kelas. Taehyung sibuk mencak-mencak sedangkan Jungkook berjalan dengan santai (dalam hati dia mengabsen sepuluh kata yang tidak boleh disebut di Bikini Bottom).

Tepat sebelum melewati pintu keluar, Taehyung berlari sebentar menghampiri si pengadu. Menggeser mejanya sedikit kedepan, dan dia melompat seperti anak kecil sebanyak tiga kali diatas kaki orang itu.

Dan sebelum Jungkook juga Taehyung hilang di persimpangan koridor, mereka bisa mendengar suara 'aduh-aduh' yang membahana.

Jungkook menarik pinggang Taehyung lebih erat. Dalam hati dia berfikir, _Jadi makin cinta, deh, sama Taehyung._

Pasangan aneh, eh?

 **.**

 **Soda**

 **.**

Pagi tadi keluarga mereka sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk acara ini. Siangnya Taehyung dan Jungkook telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-suami. Ketika sore tiba, keluarga pemilik acara menyambut pada hadirin dengan suka-cita. Dan malamnya, adalah waktu privasi bagi kedua mempelai.

Malam pertama.

Jungkook sudah mendapat bekal berharga kemarin dari Jimin. Jimin bilang bercinta selembut bulu itu sudah kuno. Awalnya dia menawarkan pada Jungkook untuk menggunakan mainan berupa borgol, cambuk dan yang paling parah adalah, alat kejut listrik bermuatan rendah.

 _Gila,_ itulah reaksi pertama Jungkook.

Karena Jungkook menolak mentah-mentah semua sarannya akhirnya Jimin memberikan solusi yang menurutnya pas untuk Jungkook, tapi solusi anak mami bagi Jimin.

Bercinta dengan rasa.

Untuk itu, Jungkook sudah menyiapkan sebotol utuh anggur. Tapi na'asnya, ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada dalam keadaan saling membutuhkan, masalah itu tiba.

Botol anggurnya hilang.

Dan dalam keadaan terdesak Jungkook kembali menggunakan pakaiannya, berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Taehyung dalam keadaan yang tidak jauh na'asnya dari hilangnya botol anggur.

"Ada yang lihat botol anggur di meja nakas kamar ku?"

 _Krriikk krriikkk._

Hening sejenak. Seluruh anggota keluarga yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah memandang Jungkook heran. Pasalnya belum ada satu menit mereka mendengar Taehyung bersuara ' _Uuhh yes, ohh no..._ ' kini Jungkook sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Seojin, kakak Jungkooklah yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara. "Oh, sudah kami minum, Jungkook. Tega sekali kau menyembunyikan anggur itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Benar-benar." Seojin menggeleng dramatis sebelum melanjutkan, "Tuh, botolnya." dia menunjuk botol kosong dimeja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Jantung Jungkook mencelos, "Aku akan menggunakannya untuk membuat Jeon kecil. Bagaimana ini?"

Sepertinya diantara semua yang ada disana, hanya Papa Jeon yang cepat tanggap. "Pakai ini saja Jungkook." dia memberikan botol unik seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa (yang isinya tinggal setengah) dengan tulisan _Small Cola._

Jungkook memandang botol itu skeptis. Merasa terhina. "Itu mana cukup 'Pa. Aku dan Taehyung sudah dewasa."

Mama Jeon beraksi. Berdiri dari kursi sambil menggumam, "Sebentar."

Dan sekembalinya Mama Jeon dari dapur, dia menggenggam sebuah botol yang ukurannya cukup, wow.

"Satu setengah liter. _Small Cola._ Campuran rasa nanas dan jamblang. Kata tetangga sebelah rasanya enak, _kok._ Cepat Jungkook! kasihan Taehyung dikamar."

Dan sepuluh menit setelahnya keluarga Jeon yang ada di ruang tengah bisa mendengar suara-suara kencang yang dapat mereka maklumi.

Padahal jika mereka mendengarkannya lebih jeli, suara itu harusnya tidak pernah ada dalam sesi _Making Love._

Karena sebenarnya itu adalah suara Jungkook yang jatuh akibat tendangan maut Taehyung. Bagaimana tidak ditendang jika wajah Taehyung diguyur minuman yang entah apa namanya itu? rasanya juga tidak enak!

Awalnya Jungkook melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Sangat, malah. Memperlakukan Taehyung selembut kapas? bukan! botolnya besar dan isinya pun masih penuh. Itu berat sekali, sungguh.

Dan ketika sudah sampai pada bagian akhir yang harus diberi rasa -wajah Taehyung, Jungkook melakukan kesalahan.

Tidak sepenuhnya salah Jungkook, _sih_ , Taehyung juga ambil bagian dalam insiden ini.

Intinya adalah, kejadian itu terjadi karena tangan Taehyung menyentuh lengan Jungkook yang sedang 'bekerja'. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook kalap dan menuang nyaris seperempat botol hanya untuk wajah Taehyung.

Dan kalian tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Ah, ingatkan Jungkook untuk melarang sang Mama membeli _Small Cola_ rasa jamblang dan nanas lagi.

Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, sungguh.

 **.**

 **Malu**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook adalah tipikal orang yang akan menunjukkan perhatiannya secara eksplisit. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya, akan menunjukkan sebuah perhatian secara sarkas. Dengan bumbu-bumbu positif tentunya.

Ambil saja salah satu contoh. Seperti saat ini, semisal.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berlagak tangguh. Lihat sekarang, kau jadi sakit. Merepotkan ku saja."

 _Wow,_ jahat sekali. Untung Jungkook sudah biasa.

Jadi ceritanya, kemarin, salju pertama musim dingin baru saja turun tepat ketika mereka sedang berkencan. Dan saat itu Taehyung hanya menggunakan baju hangat tanpa dilapisi mantel. Jungkook yang tidak ingin kekasihnya sakit akhirnya dengan suka rela memberikan mantelnya untuk menghangatkan Taehyung.

Mereka sempat berdebat karena Taehyung tidak ingin menggunakannya, _by the way._

Hingga disinilah Taehyung sekarang. Di dalam apartemen Jungkook, dikamarnya. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar sedang menekuni makan siangnya, bubur.

Jungkook menolak untuk disuapi walau Taehyung sudah memaksanya sedemikian rupa. Entah apa alasannya, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. "Lebih baik aku yang sakit, Tae. Taehyung dan penyakit? itu tidak cocok."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil dengan lelucon garingnya.

Sendok yang sedari tadi sibuk menjadi media antara mangkuk dan mulut Jungkook kini tengah beristirahat dalam keadaan menelungkup. Dan mangkuk yang sedari tadi berbaring nyaman di tangan Jungkook, kini sudah berpindah pada Taehyung.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa lelucon yang selalu keluar dari mulut mu itu tidak pernah lucu? Menyedihkan sekali." Taehyung mencibir dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semalas mungkin.

Jungkook makin terkekeh. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Jeon."

Menaikkan alisnya, Taehyung membantah. "Seingat ku marga yang melekat didepan nama ku adalah Kim. Bukan Jeon."

"Tentu saja Kim mu itu akan tersisihkan nantinya, Tuan Jeon _wanna be._ Karena marga itu sudah sepaket dengan nama mu, kau tahu?"

Dengan terburu Taehyung mengangkat seperangkat alat makan yang tadi Jungkook pakai untuk dibawa ke dapur. Tidak lupa membalas, "Dalam mimpi mu, brengsek."

Tapi yang tidak luput dari pandangan Jungkook adalah belakang telinga Taehyung yang berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Taehyung dan tingkah malu-malunya, bukankah itu lucu?

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
